Old Friends
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Blaine is angry about what the Warblers did so Kurt calls an old friend to sort them out. I wonder if he'll bring his gavel? Blangst, Warblers and Sebastian getting punched.


**A/N: I've been wanting some closure on the whole Warbler issue from Michael and haven't been able to find any stories so I decided to just give it a go myself. And who doesn't love a bit of blangst too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a crash as he opened the Anderson's front door. Blaine's parents were away for business and Blaine had told him months ago where the spare key was so he didn't need to disturb Blaine when he arrived.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt called out as he ran up the stairs in a panic, worried that he had fallen or something.

"Shit." He heard he boyfriend mutter as he reached his bedroom door. He pushed it open and gasped at what he saw. Blaine's room was destroyed; his old Dalton year books were ripped and scattered around the room, it looked like Blaine had pushed everything off of the top of his dresser in a rage so his trophies were on the floor, some had even broken. A chair had been pushed over but what Kurt noticed was the sudden lack of pictures. Any pictures of the Warblers were now gone. Some were in the trash can, some were ripped on the floor, and the one that Blaine had framed and hung on the wall was now lying smashed at the foot of his bed.

Blaine stood in the middle of the mess, tears falling from his good eye, a look of defeat and shame on his face. Kurt didn't hesitate in pulling him to a bone crushing hug, he felt Blaine begin to sob against his shoulder. He gazed around the room, surveying the room. Really, Blaine should be resting but Kurt could understand needing to find a way to let out his anger. Kurt felt his own anger at the Warblers (which had died down slightly since they joined New Directions on stage for Black or White) resurface. He hadn't brought up the Warblers to Blaine, he had only mentioned Sebastian when they talked about it, but it seems that Blaine, like Kurt, felt that the Warblers were almost as bad. In fact, they were worse; they were supposed to be his friends.

"They were my friends." Blaine whispered into Kurt's shoulder.

"They joined us on stage today. Trent was the first; I don't think he liked Sebastian much." Kurt bit his tongue and prepared to carry on. As angry as he was at the Warblers, Blaine needed comfort, not someone to spur on his anger. "They've all seen who Sebastian is now."

"That doesn't change anything." Blaine pushed Kurt away angrily, his voice raising. Kurt let him get angry, knowing that if he didn't he would just keep it all inside and put up the mask that he has perfected. "They don't give a shit about me. I'm nothing. It was all a lie! All that zero tolerance bullshit. They're just as much bullies as anyone else I've had to deal with but what pisses me off the most is that I never expected it from them. I actually let myself believe that they were good guys." Blaine finished his rant, slightly out of breath.

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered as he pulled Blaine back into him, kissing him softly but wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. "Don't. I don't want you to start thinking like that, okay? There are good people out there. The New Directions, I know they don't always show it but they care about you and I'm pretty sure that the Warblers are good guys. They just made a mistake."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and turned his face into his neck. "Then why haven't they called or checked up on me? I was nothing to them except a voice."

"No, I refuse to believe that." Kurt didn't expand but he said it with such conviction that Blaine deflated slightly under his touch. "Now come on, you should be in bed."

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled looking ashamed.

"Don't ever apologise to me for letting your feelings out, I'd rather that than you bottling them up." He pulled Blaine over to the bed and sat down with him.

"I love you." He whispered as Blaine rested his head in his lap.

"I love you too."

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair which was actually devoid of gel today. He saw Blaine's phone on the nightstand closest to him. He picked it up searching through the contacts until he found the person he was looking for.

The phone rang for a few moments before it was answered.

"Hi Wes."

* * *

><p>Wes remembered when Blaine first arrived at Dalton; short, skinny, curly mop of hair, barely able to look anyone in the eye and painfully shy. Wes was assigned as his mentor and for the first month or so he was the only person who Blaine spoke to. They ended up with a close friendship and although David had been his best friend since they were kids when their parents would make them play together while they had dinner parties, his friendship with Blaine was important to him. He had been this terribly shy kid trying to escape bullies when he first arrived at Dalton but by the time Wes graduated, Blaine was a strong, confidant and charismatic leader. He had transformed completely and Wes had once teased him about being a butterfly. The one thing that had never changed about Blaine and the one thing that Wes respected most about him was how kind he was. Wes was sure that he would never meet a more genuinely kind and trusting person in his life and to hear that this Sebastian guy had taken advantage of this really pissed him off.<p>

He had been studying in his dorm room in Columbus when Kurt had called. He told him what had happened with the Warblers and how upset Blaine was and before he had even hung up he was in his car driving towards Westerville to see Blaine. He pulled up to Blaine's house just under two hours later and texted Kurt who told him to let himself in. He ran quickly up to Blaine's room and pushed the door open stopping at the sight of the mess in the usually immaculate room.

Kurt looked up at him and bit his lip. "He was really mad."

"Understandable." Wes bit out and Kurt could tell he was angry.

"I'll go make him some food, you can wake him up." Kurt gently moved Blaine off of him and headed downstairs, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"Hey Blainers." Wes nudged Blaine's side as he sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine groaned but sat up surprised to see Wes there. "Nice eye patch Jack Sparrow." He teased and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kurt called me." Wes watched a look passed over Blaine's face. "He was worried about you and angry for you. I just want to say right now Blaine, you are my friend and nothing is going to change that. I love you, man. In a totally non-gay way."

Blaine laughed softly, the fight from earlier having left him. "Thanks Wes."

"Those guys are assholes and I'm going to speak to them."

"No." Blaine protested. "Well you can go and speak to them obviously but not about me. I don't want someone prompting them; if they actually cared they would be here anyway. They clearly don't."

"Blaine." Wes sighed. "You know that's not true. They're good guys but they caught up in all that Warbler business. I used to, you used to as well."

"I never would have done this." Blaine argued. "They planned to slushie Kurt, they passed it between all of them, and okay maybe they didn't know about the rock salt but Nick and Jeff and Trent and David and Thad, they all knew what a slushie signifies. It's more than just a little harmless prank and it definitely wasn't this time."

"I know that but if they come to apologise, give them a chance?"

"Why should I?" Blaine argued back angrily.

"Because it's who you are. You are the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever met-"

"And look where that got me."

"No, don't you dare do that. You are an amazing person Blaine and you don't deserve any the shit that has happened to you but what lets you carry on and what lets you be happy is your ability to let it go and move on and your ability to understand every point of view even ones that you don't like."

Blaine nodded silently, accepting Wes' praise and advice.

* * *

><p>Wes stayed the night at Blaine's promising Kurt that he would keep an eye on him and make sure to give him his pain killers. The next day Wes left Blaine's telling him he would be back soon and drove to Dalton. He signed in as a visitor and headed towards the senior commons not sure who he was hoping to find. He slipped in and saw that it was mostly just the Warblers who had a free period, he noticed a tall guy sitting with Nick and Thad, who he assumed was Sebastian. He had the smarmy meerkat face that Kurt had described. It seemed that whatever had gone down at McKinley yesterday had not changed that much at Dalton.<p>

David was the first to notice him when he looked up from his work. "Wes! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for a visit until March?"

"Kurt called me." Wes spoke and an awkward silence followed as the Warblers present looked down avoiding his gaze.

"What? Did Kurt tell on us?" Simon, who Wes had never been that fond of, mocked.

"No, he just needed someone to prove to Blaine that not every friend he made at Dalton is a complete asshole."

"Wes." Nick spoke sounding offended.

"No. Do you remember what Blaine was like when he first came here? He could barely look any of you in the eye but you accepted him and took him in and he thought that it was real and that it meant something, but apparently not."

"We didn't mean for him to get hurt." Jeff defended.

"Well one, he did and none of you even bothered to call him and two, you were aiming for Kurt, who by the way was also a Warbler and also came here to escape bullies."

"We're not bullies." Thad spoke.

"Well that's not how Blaine sees it and from where I'm standing you're pretty damn close. You know, you almost broke him."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sebastian finally asked.

"Wes Montgomery, I was the Head of the Warbler Council last year." He spoke.

"And how exactly did we break Blaine?" He spoke arrogantly and Wes could feel himself getting angrier.

"Blaine is one of the best people I have ever met, he's kind and trusting, something that you took advantage of, while stealing their set list might I add, and not once, even after being bullied and forced to change schools, has that ever changed but you pushed him, you pushed him so close and it pisses me off."

"Aw, poor baby." Sebastian smirked.

Before anyone could react Wes pulled back and punched Sebastian and watching as Sebastian fell to the floor.

"Mr Montgomery, I am going to have to ask you to leave." A passing teacher cried scandalised.

"Gladly."

The Warblers sat in shock as Wes walked out shaking his fist as he went.

* * *

><p>Trent had watched happily as Wes punched Sebastian but he was upset about what he had said about Blaine. He spoke to Nick, Jeff, Thad, David and arranged to go to Blaine's after school. He just wanted to apologise as quickly as he could but he could tell that Nick and Jeff kind of wanted to avoid Kurt. Partly because they were embarrassed but partly because they were slightly afraid of how he would react to them in private.<p>

The five boys piled into David's car which would fit them all at a squeeze and headed over to Blaine's. When they arrived the house keeper let them in and they quietly made their way up to Blaine's bedroom. They could hear Wes and Blaine inside playing a video game.

"You really suck at this." Blaine laughed, his voice muffled by the walls.

"You're cheating!" Wes cried indignant.

"I am not, you just suck."

"I am pretty sure you're way better at sucking than me."

Blaine gasped and they heard a crash of something against the wall.

"I'm lucky you're half blind at the moment or that would have hit me." Wes said condescendingly and the Warblers laughed.

"Fuck you." Blaine laughed again. "And don't you dare make another joke."

"I'm sorry that I saw proof of you and Kurt sexting."

"You were looking through my phone, what were you hoping to find?"

"Um, proof of you and Kurt sexting so I could hold it over your head."

"You are evil."

"Muahahahaha."

"We should probably stop eavesdropping and go in." David said as he stepped forward to knock on the door.

Sitting inside the room, Blaine jumped at the sound of a knock on his door. He had already spoken to the house keeper and Kurt wouldn't bother to knock so he didn't know who it could be, until he looked at Wes who gave him a slightly apologetic look.

"So that's where you went today?" He whispered frantically.

"Yeah, I just called them all assholes and punched Sebastian in the face." Wes whispered back.

"You what!" Blaine cried.

At the same time, Wes called out "Come in."

The Warblers stepped in, all initially avoiding eye contact. Trent looked around from his place at the back of the group. Blaine was sitting on the bed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, fiddling with a blanket that was on his lap. His hair was gel free and his right eye was covered with a white surgical bandage with a black eye patch on top. He was looking down away from them. Wes sat next to him, clearly as a form of protection but also there to be the middle man if so needed.

Nick looked to his left at Blaine's wall and saw that there were loads of blank spaces with pictures missing and there were no pictures of the Warblers. Clearly Blaine has moved on, he thought to himself, until he looked down into the trashcan and saw a pile of torn photographs and old year books. A spike of regret ran through him and he realised just how much they had hurt Blaine.

"We are so sorry Blaine." Trent spoke. "We never meant for anyone to get hurt and we were complete idiots for going along with Sebastian in the first place."

Blaine stayed looking down but there was a slight nod of his head. It was strange for them to see him like this. Usually, even only minutes before, he was so fully of energy and charm but right now he reminded them all of that scared boy that they had met two years ago and realised exactly what Wes had been talking about.

"Blaine we care about you and we're sorry we didn't call or stay with you when you got hit." Nick carried on from Trent.

Jeff took over speaking. "It was unforgivable and we understand if you don't want to be our friend anymore but you are our friend and we miss you."

"We should have stopped Sebastian when he suggested the slushie. We really are sorry."

They stood silently for a moment and they could tell that Blaine was thinking carefully. "Thank you." He spoke quietly. "And it's okay, I forgive you."

Nobody moved for a second and Blaine finally looked up at them. "Do you, er, want to stay for a while?" He asked and they hated that he sounded so nervous. They used to hang out all the time, doing movie nights and just random things.

"We'd love to." David smiled and they all took a place around the room and restarted the game with more players. After about an hour it felt just like old times and they were joking around as normal. It was a bit awkward since nobody wanted to mention the Warblers but it was alright. They ordered pizza when they got hungry and when it came they stopped playing the game and just started to catch up.

"So what's been happening with you?" Jeff asked.

"Not much really. Schools good, glee's good, parents are absent. The usual." Blaine shrugged.

"What about you and Kurt?"

"We're good."

"You're not giving us much here Blainers." Wes prodded.

"We're still together, still happy, still-"

"Sickening to be around. Yes we know all that." Thad teased and Blaine pouted.

"Oh come on, we heard you and Wes talking about him seeing your sexts. Have you popped your cherry Mr. Anderson?"

"You guys are impossible." Blaine groaned as he bashfully hid his face in his hands.

"I think that's a yes." Nick spoke.

"Oh it's definitely a yes." Trent added.

"Moving on." Blaine cut in before they could tease him anymore.

"Fine." They agreed but Blaine knew it probably wouldn't be the last he would hear of it.

About an hour later Kurt arrived at Blaine's house. He let himself in and could hear voiced coming from Blaine's room. He stood outside for a moment listening to Blaine laughing with the Warblers. He was glad that they had come over to sort things out and that Blaine sounded happier.

"It was epic." He heard Trent proclaim.

"What was epic?" He asked as he walked in, resting his jacket on a chair by the door and heading over to the bed where all the Warblers were sitting. Blaine scooted over to make room for Kurt and put his arm around his waist once he had sat down.

"Wes punched Sebastian." Blaine informed him.

"What?" Kurt laughed. "When? And please tell me someone caught it on camera."

"It was today when I went to Dalton and you were right the guy does have a smarmy meerkat face."

Kurt laughed but the Warblers had gone quiet.

"Kurt, we owe you an apology too. We should never have agreed to Sebastian's plan in the first place and we're sorry that we were such assholes."

"It's okay." Kurt said as he looked towards Blaine who just smiled at him. A part of Kurt wanted to stay angry at them for a little bit longer, especially after the state Blaine was in yesterday, but he knew that wouldn't do anyone any good.

"So we're all caught up, what about you?"

"Well my dad's a senator now which is slightly strange and I have an audition with NYADA coming up."

"Wow Kurt!"

"Congratulations!"

"That's amazing."

The boys all hung out for the rest of the night watching a film. The rest of them threw popcorn at Kurt and Blaine if they felt they were getting to cutesy to be bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a terrible ending but I didn't know where else to go with it. Hope you enjoyed it. =]**


End file.
